WHEW! WHAT A DREAM!
by NaLuFan21
Summary: Gajeel has a really hard high school life. So, he decides to sscrew his homework for a while and take a nap. But wht happens whe he starts dreaming about sleeping with LEVY! (rated T for language) also! All rights to Hiro Mashima and the artist of this pic!


**Hi guys! Im back! I got these ideas from Dragneelite! So pls dont give me a lot of credit for this and consider this his story..**

 **Ok!**

Gajeel P.O.V

ugh...high school is just SO annoying! So much frickin' homework and on a long weekend! **(ACTUALLY! it is a long weekend for me tomorrow, the next day, and the day after tht! XD)** Ima just nap, go on Skype, and ask Shrimp for answers!

Nomal P.O.V

Gajeel does take a nap. But doesn't know wht's coming for him...

IN GAJEEL'S DREAM...

"Ok class! Tomorrow, we are going on a two week trip to a camping site to study the different tyoes of medical herbs. The pairs I will pick ar going to be ur bus partners and the one's u'll be sleeping with.", Mrs. Porlyusica announces.

Gray and Juvia

"YAY! GRAY-SAMA IS GOING TO SLEEP WITH JUVIA!", Juvia shouted and made everyone chuckle.

Natsu and Lucy

"It's not gonna make a difference since he always bargges into my house...", Lucy said annoyed.

Mirajane and Laxus

"Mk den...", they said in sync.

Romeo and Wendy

"AWRIGHT! This might be fun! Hey! Let's bring board games k wendy?"

"Uhm...sure Romeo-san"

Elfman and Evergreen

"MANLY CHOICE!"

"ugh..."

and so on...

"The last 2 people are, Gajeel and Levy."

"CRAP!", gajeel shouted in his mind.

Gajeel P.O.V

Ok, I'm nervous! Sleeping witb Shrimp! I actually REALLY like shrimp...

It's just tht...i don't know if shrimp likes me...

AND WE'RE GONNA FUCKIN' SLEEP TOGTHER!

Levy P.O.V

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

GAJEEL'S GONNA SLEEP WITH ME!?

ON THE TRIP!

Gajeel and Levy didn't talk to each other even once! At the campsite, Gajeel and Levy we're VERY unfortunate. Their cottage had just 1 bed a TV a bathroom and a 2 seat table...

THEY HAD TO SHARE A BED!

Everyone was tired...it was around diner time, but no one gived two shits and just went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY...

The couple of NaLu decided to check on Gajeel since they know he has the hots for Levy. So, they went over to their cottage. When they knocked, no one answered. They tried again. No answer...

So, they just came in. When they got in, they saw a very suprising (and dirty) scene. Gajeel and Levy were in a hug. But not just any hug. They type of hugging position u do when u just finished making love!

"WTF GAJEEL!"

"UM! EXCEUSE ME LEVY-CHAN!"

They woke up and looked at each other and freaked.

"We didn't do anything! Swear on our life!", Gajeel and Levy said in sync.

"Oooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy then! Tht was weird." , Natsu and lucy said turning on their heel.

"Whew! Tht was embarassing right shrimp?"

When Gajeel turned to look at her, she was gone,

'Probabbly went to tell NaLu not to tell anyone.'

When Gajeel walked into the bathroom to get ready for "school", there Levy was! Nude about to get into the shower.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Gajeel!", Gajeel heard when he woke up from his dirty dream.

There was Shrimp. Gajeel blushed alittke and spoke, "wht're u doin' here Shrimp?"

"Oh. I figured u'd need help with homework so I went on Skype. But u weren't there. So, i tried calling u. Though i couldn't reach u. So i got worried and decided to come here. Wheni did i heard u calling my name. So...wht we're u dreaming about dirty minded boy?"

"I-i-i-i-it's notin'...oh ya, shrimp... I've been wanting to ask u this since I met you at Phantom Tail academy (A/N: couldn't think of another name...its just a mix of Phantom Lord amd Fairy Tail.). I-i was happy when i heard ur going to Fairy Tail high. The thing is...i love u Shrimp..."

"Gajeel...ever since I found out u were a nice guy...i absolutely loved u!"

And there they kissed (for bout like frickin 5 minutes!).

"Now, urm, do u think u can help with this homework?"

 **THE END!**

 **SO! How'd u like it? Thnx for all ur comments, reviews, next steps, follows and favourites!**

 **Till next time!**

 **-NaLufan21**


End file.
